Changing Fates: Ice Burns
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: A single life is sent to save thousands, a daughter of the North has the fate of the world in her hands, will her knowledge be enough, or will she fail the deadly game of thrones? (Or Alexandra gets thrown into a bigger mess and the plot eventually thickens)
1. A Gift From The Gods

_**Hello guys! For those who don't know me my name is Alex and welcome, for those who do, Welcome to yet another one of my stories, I hope this story brings you as much joy as it brought me to write it,**_

 ** _Happy Readings!_**

 ** _Alex._**

* * *

Lady Lyarra.

The babe in her arms had been a surprising blessing from the old gods. Lady Lyarra had not been aware of her pregnancy until the time of the birth. The babe had yet to be named, and Lyarra knew better than to name her herself, no, she needed the guidance of the old gods to name the babe. Her other son, Brandon who had just turned one stared at babe in her arms with wide interested eyes. Lyarra smiled at her son and looked down to the babe in her arms.

The babe's eyes were not blue as the eyes of other babes, they were silvery grey, a mark of the gods and the reason why Lyarra knew she was not the one who was to name the babe, Brandon cooed from his crib capturing Lyarra's attention.

"This is your sister Brandon," she told the small child who was enraptured in his mother's voice "A true blessing from the old gods, she shall grow to be great and you shall protect her, for when the lonely wolf dies the pack survive and winter is coming my child"

Not that Brandon Stark could understand his mother's words, but the small babe in Lyarra's arms started suddenly crying. Lyarra started hushing the babe softly and murmuring sweet nothings, her calm voice was enough and a few minutes later the babe was sleeping in her arms Lyarra smile and stood from her chair placing the small babe in a crib next to Brandon's, a maid came into the room.

"My lady" she curtsied "Lord Stark wants to know if you have named the small lady already?" Asked the maid, Lyarra smiled kindly at the maid.

"I have not, the old gods will be the ones to name our babe, I will head to the godswood now, perhaps tonight the gods will share the name of the babe with me" Lyarra said with a knowing smile.

Lyarra stood on the sideway of the road as the small convoy passed by, they were carrying the Stark banner proudly; she was confused as to why she was there. The convoy was led by two, a man and a woman both dressed in Northern furs, Lyarra couldn't remember Rickon talking about having more family. The convoy approached but they paid her no mind, as if they could not see her standing there.

"Why are we doing this again?" Asked the leading man, the woman smiled at him, Lyarra noticed that they were both too young.

"Because father said so Brandon, its the fifth time you've asked now, wonder if I should've brought Ned instead" the woman said, and Lyarra stared at this Brandon realization dawning upon her, this were her children all grown up.

"Eddard? You've got to be kidding me?" Said Brandon, Lyarra frowned. "Next time you'll be telling me that Benjen is your favorite brother," her unnamed daughter laughed.

"You are mistaking me for Lyanna brother, those two are too wild for their own good" mused the woman. Lyarra made sure to remember the names that had been said Eddard, Lyanna and Benjen.

"As if you're not a wild one too, Alexandra, do I need to remind you sister, who was the one who almost sliced herself up with father's sword?" He said mischievously, she swatted him as she laughed.

"And who is now the best swordswoman in Winterfell?" She asked proudly.

"The only one" answered Brandon with a smile. Lyarra stared at the road as her children continued passing by in light banter. She and Rickon would produce more children and her daughter's name, Alexandra Stark, along with Eddard, Lyanna and Benjen, her not yet born children yet she felt that she already loved them.

Lyarra opened her eyes to find herself on her bed with her husband by her side, she had dreamt of her children, grown and happy, she smiled to herself and silently sent a small prayer to the old gods. Rickon Stark stirred and awoke to find his wife staring happily at him.

"I know her name," she whispered, "I know the name of all of our children to come" Rickon's eyes widened as she pressed her lips to his. "Five Stark direwolves my husband" she said after kissing him.

"Five?" He asked, she nodded "This is a blessing that must be celebrated, we shall have a feast tonight, the gods have been kind to us"

"They have" Lyanna agreed, "Our children will grow to be wonderful"

"What is her name my darling wife? What is the name that the gods have bestowed upon our child" asked Rickon after a while.

"Alexandra" she told him, saying her daughter's name for the first time.

"Lady Alexandra Stark of Winterfell" Rickon said, repeating his daughter's name "We shall reveal her name tonight at the feast"

Lyarra watched as her husband stood from his bed rapidly grabbing a tunic and furs, she smiled when he left the room in a hurry. The lady of Winterfell stood from her bed and went to the small crib that was in her rooms, the babe, Alexandra was awake but silent, so unlike Brandon when he had been born. Lyarra picked the babe up and smiled to her daughter.

"Hello Alexandra" she cooed softly, the babe was staring at her with those big silvery grey eyes "Your father is very enthusiastic about revealing your name my dear; I believe that if I don't stop him the good King Aerys will receive a raven with your name" Lyarra laughed at her own joke and Alexandra kept staring at her mother with all the wonder a newborn could muster.

"Come here Alexandra," cooed the Lady of Winterfell as her little girl learned to walk, her small face filled with determination, Brandon who was almost two sat on his father's lap as he watched his sister.

"Mama" the girl said as she extended her arms from her place on the floor, Lyarra smiled at her daughter.

"You can do it my little wolf" encouraged Lyarra, Alexandra stood in small shaky legs and took an uneasy step, then another, Lyarra held her breath as Alexandra took yet another step, and another until she made her way to her.

"Mama" said the girl again as she reached her mother, Lyarra gathered her girl in her arms kissing her brow softly.

"My brave, brave little wolf"

Rickon watched as his wife embraced their daughter, a smiled crept up to his face; the small perfect moment lingered around the Stark family. Alexandra once out of her mother's embrace tried a new direction, with shaky legs and short steps she made it to he father's chair, Rickon grabbed her and settled her next to Brandon who immediately tried to pull his sister's hair, Rickon caught the boy's hand before he could and smiled fondly at his children, Lyarra stood from her place on the floor.

"I believe our little wolves require baths," said Lyarra as she took Alexandra, Rickon nodded.

"I'll take Brandon" he said, Lyarra smiled at him and nodded, surely times could only get better.


	2. A Most Peculiar Girl

Five years had passed since Alexandra had been born or reborn in the world of Westeros. She sometimes still had trouble believing where she was but her newfound family made up for it. Onlookers would have said that she was quieter than most children of her age, but would change their minds if Brandon was around. The two eldest Stark children could banter about the smallest of things but there was no hiding that if one was in trouble the other would help. Alexandra Stark was a smart child, a prodigy, Old Nan would say. At five years of age the small lady of Winterfell could be found in the old library going through tomes often forgetting about the world outside, if not for her mother who always knew where to find her, the she-wolf would've starved.

"Little wolf, it is time for supper" said Lyanna from the doorframe "Won't you join us?"

"Yes mama" said the small girl slowly closing her book, Lyarra awaited for her daughter and offered her hand to her. Alexandra took it gingerly and looked up to her mother.

"How is Ned, mama?" the girl asked, Lyarra smiled.

"He has been missing you little wolf, will you play with him tomorrow in the courtyard?"

"Yes" the Lady of Winterfell laughed as she led her daughter to the great hall. Rickon Stark smiled as he saw his favorite ladies; Alexandra let go of her mother's hand and went to sit next to her older brother, who instantly smiled at her. Lyarra took her place next to her husband, while Ned was contently sitting on his father's lap.

After dinner Alexandra and her mother both walked to the godswood and sat by the weirdwood, Alexandra cuddled up to her mother as Lyarra ran her fingers through her daughter's soft curls.

"My little wolf, what do you think the babe will be?" asked Lyarra, Alexandra looked at her mother with wide silvery grey eyes.

"A girl mama" answered Alexandra solemnly, Lyarra laughed softly.

"Are you sure of that my little wolf?" Alexandra nodded seriously and Lyarra smiled at her daughter, they stayed there in the godswood until Rickon found them once he had gotten the boys to sleep. Alexandra had fallen asleep cuddled to and holding her mother's dress tightly.

"Is she completely asleep?" asked Rickon, Lyarra nodded, Rickon took his daughter in one arm and helped his wife to stand with another.

"Our little wolf believes that we will blessed with another girl," said Lyarra with a smile as she and Rickon walked back into the keep.

"If it's a girl Lyanna shall be her name" said Rickon, Lyarra nodded, the Lady of Winterfell stopped abruptly to regain her breath "Go to our chambers and I will make sure that our little wolf sleeps comfortably" said Rickard, Lyarra smiled at him and nodded pressing a kiss to his cheek and one to her daughter's hair before going to her chambers.

* * *

Alexandra Stark despised needlework, a thing that drove Old Nan to the wall, there was no proper way to teach the energetic girl to be a proper lady, the she-wolf was a strong willed one and when she said that she was not doing a thing a thing there was no force in Westeros that could make her do it. The Lord of Winterfell often found himself studying his daughter, there was no doubt that she was a direwolf, an alpha female. His wife often joked that the girl would be queen one day, and as he watched his daughter learning to spar with her brother, a decision he had taken after the girl had almost sliced herself up, he thought that his wife could be right.

Brandon and Alexandra had been sparring with wooden swords all morning, their father close by in case the game got out of line, the Lord of Winterfell had to admit that once his elder children were grown they would be excellent warriors, as they grew their bodies gained stealth and balance, although Alexandra was slightly better than Brandon, Rickon guessed that it was probably because his son distracted very easily while his daughter was always attentive of her brother's moves. Rickon smiled as Alexandra disarmed Brandon, the boy looked up and then dashed to his mother.

"Mother!" Shouted Brandon as he ran towards his mother, Alexandra running not far behind, the very pregnant Lady of Winterfel smiled as she saw her two eldest.

"Yes Brandon?" She asked, the boy stopped in front of her.

"Alex won, girls should not fight, mother, she embarrasses me" he said pouting. Alex snorted next to her brother, Lyarra looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Tis not true mother, Bran is just being a babe" the girl said, little Ned who was perched on his mother's lap glanced at his siblings curiously.

"Hush my children" she said to both of them, then she turned her glance towards Brandon " Your sister does well to learn how to wield a sword my darling, for she will make your task of protecting her easier" her son seemed to think about it for a while, then smiled.

"We both have to be the best mother, we will protect Ned and the baby" stated Brandon, Alexandra smiled at her brother and nodded, Lyarra couldn't be prouder of her children.

* * *

Alexandra often found peace by the weirdwood, her family was not intrusive when she was in one of her melancholic moods, they were very understanding with her and such respected her decision and allowed her to wander. She was too mature for her sweet five years of age, visitors often thought that she was the eldest. She loved her family, of that there was no doubt in her mind, but she also missed a family of another life, a life that still haunted her.

Old Nan had told Lyarra that great sadness surrounded her little lady, those smart silvery grey eyes held knowledge of terrors that would never come to pass, not while Alexandra Stark drew breath. The girl had promised to herself on her second name-day that she was going to save her family from all, even if she had to make them prisoners of their own home.

Brandon approached his sister as she sat next to the tree, she was his best friend, practically twins, but right now she looked so peaceful for a five year old, that he could not comprehend how she managed to sit still for so long.

"Alex" he called slowly, trying not to spook her, Alexandra opened her eyes to look at her brother and smiled, he grinned at her and nodded, she stood from her spot next to the tree and both children ran to the castle to greet their new sister. Lyanna Stark.

Brandon, Alexandra and Ned watched as their mother fed their newborn sister, Lord Stark was close by in case his wife needed something or the children got too loud.

"She is bald mama, is she really a girl?" asked Brandon after a while, both Lyarra and Rickon laughed.

"Yes my wolf, all babes are born bald, one day she will have her hair as long as Alexandra" said Lyarra, Alexandra smiled at her mother.

"Can I see her closer mama?" asked the small she-wolf, Lyarra nodded and Alexandra approached slowly, carefully Alexandra poked her sister's face and looked up too her mother "She's beautiful"

"That she is little wolf".

* * *

Both Lyanna and Alexandra looked alike as they grew, the little girl loved to take after her sister as Ned took after his brother. The four Stark children were a handful to be around. Although they could behave nicely; if asked. Alexandra and Brandon could often be found sparring both at the ages of ten and one and ten and two were deadly with their swords, probably soon to be the best warriors the north had to offer, Ned was not far behind and Lyanna had started her training with wooden swords. Benjen who was still too small to begin his training often sat with Old Nan or his mother to watch his siblings train.

When Alexandra turned ten and three tragedy struck Winterfell as the lovely Lady Lyarra died because of an illness. Alexandra had stayed with her mother until the Lady's last breath, promising her that she was going to keep her family safe, Lyarra had just smiled sweetly at her girl. Alexandra shed many tears for her mother and Rickon recalled that it had been the only time he had seen his elder daughter cry, he didn't want to see his children with tears in their eyes again so he resolved to be an even better father.

When it was time for Ned to be sent away to be fostered (two years later than usual), not two moons after their mother had passed; Alexandra rebelled.

"Father you cannot send him to the Erye" she told him in his study.

"My daughter, he needs to be trained, Jon Arryn is a friend of mine, Eddard needs to be around other young lords," he explained softly to his daughter.

"Promise me something then father" she said after a while, he could see all the calculations running through his daughter's eyes, Old Nan had been right, she was wise beyond her years and he'd do well to take her advise.

"Anything to ease your spirit"

"You wont make betrothal contracts for any of my siblings" she said, Rickon raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you speak of this my daughter,"

"I've heard rumors from around the castle of you wanting to marry Brandon to a Tully girl and me to the Baratheon heir, I won't marry Robert Baratheon, nor will Lyanna" she stated leaving no room for arguments.

"The Baratheons are a good family a connection to the south like that would be beneficial" he tried to explain.

"No, he will grow to be a whoring brute, you promised mother that you would keep us happy father, marrying either Lyanna or I to him would only bring pain and horrors to our lives, we are wolves father and wolves don't get trampled on by stags" Alexandra looked at her father daring him to say otherwise.

"Very well, no Baratheons for my wolves" he said, she smiled brightly at him "What is wrong with the Tully girl then?" He asked his brow furrowing.

"Nothing at all father, its just that it is not Brandon who would be a good husband for her, he's wilder than what a Tully can handle, Ned would suit her better" she said sweetly, her younger brother deserved happiness.

"What of Brandon, he is to be Lord of Winterfell," said Rickon, Alexandra laughed.

"Do not fret father, I'm sure Brendon will find a good Southern girl for him to woo" she said, her father closed his eyes resigned.

"Is this the best path for our family?" He asked, she nodded.

"The old gods will to lead me astray father" she told him softly, he looked into her silvery grey eyes and nodded, Lyarra, many years ago said that Alexandra was a gift, Lyarra had dreamt of a happy girl, Lyarra had also joked that their daughter was meant to be queen, he resolved that he would trust her.

* * *

Alexandra hugged her brother Ned for the fifth time that morning, Lyanna sniggered as did Benjen from their spots on their horses, Rickon was trying his best not to laugh.

"Alex let him go now, you're embarrassing him" said Brandon, Alexandra let go of her brother.

"But look at him, he's grown so much, my baby brother" she said with a smile, Ned was blushing they were all in the courtyard of Winterfell.

"He's not a baby anymore Alex, he is ten and six after all" said Brandon, Alexandra turned to stick her tongue out of him.

"He will always be my baby brother as much as Benjen will" she said softly "Now, lets go in, the cooks have prepared a banquet for you and you must be tired and hungry"

Ned was looking down at his plate reflecting on Alexandra's words, she had always been wise, and when their mother had passed she had taken to do the small things their mother did for them, she had practically raised Benjen. He loved his sister, but when she told him that Robert, his best friend, was never going to marry either of his sisters he had wanted to understand.

Alexandra sat with him and explained why he couldn't give Robert hope, Robert was not kind to women, yes he could be a wonderful brother in arms but he only cared about women as long as he was on top and inside them, a lustful pig, Alexandra had called him, Brandon and his father had agreed with her and now, Ned found himself agreeing too, Robert Baratheon was not good enough for any of his sisters.

* * *

"Alex, you're distracted" said Brandon holding his sword, Alexandra was wearing breeches and one of his smallest tunics, her hair was held up in a large messy bun with strands falling around her face.

"I know," she said not really paying attention.

"What is troubling your mind Alex?" He asked softly, she looked at him.

"A raven came, from King's Landing, they are holding a feast, for the prince must find a bride to wed," she explained.

"Father asked you to go?" Brandon was looking at her with concern.

"Yes, it is my duty to attend, I just think that our lives will change, winter is coming after all" she said cryptically, a shiver went down Brandon's spine.

"It is, lets just hope it will be a good one" he agreed.


	3. The Dragon's Nest

_**Chapter Three! I'm Posting this much cause I feel guilty for not posting before, next chapter will be up on Saturday night.**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen first of his name found himself in the middle of a predicament. His father wanted him to marry and called upon all the noble families of the Seven Kingdoms to attend a feast, to say that he was exasperated was putting it mildly, but his father's madness grew each day, it was a dangerous folly to go against the King's words.

"Do you think its wise?" Asked Rhaegar, Ser Arthur Dayne shrugged.

"I know not my Prince, it would be beneficial for you to marry yes, but" he said leaving the sentence there.

"To call them all" Rhaegar said shaking his head.

"Perhaps it will be fun," said Ser Arthur hopefully, Rhaegar laughed.

"Perhaps"

* * *

"Lya! Alex! Careful, I wont be the one to tell father that you broke your necks" said Brandon as the Stark party entered the keep, Lyanna's laugh resounded in the distance and soon enough Alexandra could be heard laughing too. "One thinks that Alexandra is the mature one," muttered Brandon, Ned smiled.

"She is brother, but Lya brings out the best of us" said Ned, Brandon huffed; the Stark bannermen around them were smiling.

"Its so red" murmured Lyanna as they trotted inside, Alex nodded, two white coats greeted them.

"My Lords, My ladies" said one of them, Alexandra got off her horse in a swift motion.

"Sers" she said curtseying "Alexandra Stark of Winterfell and my brothers Brandon, Eddard and my sister Lyanna" she introduced them, the guards nodded.

"The Starks shall be staying in the tower of the hand, as it is empty at the moment" Announced one of the guards; the Starks nodded and followed them further into the keep.

Alexandra and Lyanna both taking in the structure of the Red Keep, not as beautiful as their own home, they decided, but beautiful in its own right.

* * *

"You and Lya will share the big room," announced Brandon once they were alone in the quarters, two Stark men stood guard outside the door. Alexandra nodded at her brother and looked at her sister.

"It will be like the old times when you used to sneak in my bed," said Alex with a smile, Lya giggled.

When night dawned it found Lya and Alexandra giggling on her bed like school children.

"I think you would make a fantastic queen Alex," murmured Lyanna sleepily against her sister's shoulder.

"Do you really?" Asked Alexandra softly. Lyanna nodded.

"A wonderful queen, mother would think so, now we just have to make the prince fall in love with you" Alexandra laughed softly, and kissed her sister's hair.

"There are lots of other pretty ladies here at court," said Alexandra.

"None as pretty as you Alex" Lyanna yawned and Alexandra lowered them both to the pillows.

"Sleep little wolf, we have a very busy day tomorrow" commanded Alexandra softly, Lyanna made herself comfortable and fell asleep almost instantly, Alexandra studied her sister as she slept unaware of the world, of the cruelty of men, Alexandra closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep not before sending a small prayer to the Old Gods.

* * *

"Come on Alex!" Said Lya walking a few steps ahead of her sister; Alex kept a fond smile on her face.

"Lya we have time to explore the gardens dear, we won't leave tomorrow," Alex promised, but the young she-wolf wanted to explore the keep.

"But there is so much to see yet" Lyanna almost whined, Alexandra had to hide a smile as she kept walking.

"And we will see it all, I promise little wolf but you have to wait for me, you don't know what dangers lurk around" Lyanna turned to watch her sister, Alexandra raised an eyebrow and then the two dissolved in giggles, Alexandra caught up with her sister.

"It is extremely hot here, I miss the snow" said Lyanna wistfully; Alexandra nodded.

"I miss it too, but this change of scenery may prove good to us" said Alexandra as they walked, they were currently in the gardens of the keep as Alexandra had wanted to see the flowers that did not grew in Winterfell.

"Do you think we will enjoy the feast tonight?" Asked Lyanna after a while, Alexandra narrowed her eyes and shrugged.

"I hope so, otherwise we'll just have to endure it as it is" mused Alexandra, Lyanna couldn't help but to nod.

* * *

Alexandra stood in front of her mirror and frowned, her hair had been carefully pinned letting it fall down her back like a waterfall, soft curls bounced lightly as she walked, she had always preferred to keep her hair long as it reminded her or another place and another time, it was scary to see her reflection sometimes as she was, but not really herself. Everything was wrong, even her coloring, when once she had been gifted with a healthy tan and vibrant brown eyes, she had been reborn with pale skin and haunting silvery grey eyes, her hair had been the only thing constant in both of her lives, and now that she stared closely it wasn't the same, yes she had dark long locks but in her past life, if one looked closer her dark locks shone red in the sunlight, now they didn't.

After being in the land of Westeros for twenty years, Alexandra had learned some things, she had taken to be observant and sweet enough to manipulate people to do her bidding, it hurt her to manipulate the people she had come to love, namely her father, but it was better this way, she was to save them from horrible pains, or at least that is what she told herself. It went without saying that she loved her family she had practically raised Benjen and Lyanna and Ned and Brandon held a very special piece of her heart, yes, she would have Westeros burned before allowing any harm to befall her family. Which is why she was frowning at her reflection in the Hand's Tower of the Red Keep.

It was a gamble, she had prayed to the Old Gods as she needed all the help to pull her plans up. If under another circumstances Rhaegar Targaryen had crowned Lyanna Stark his Queen of Love and Beauty; Alexandra who looked very much like Lyanna could possibly win the Prince's favor and become Princess. A thing that baffled her and made her question her knowledge was that the Prince was not married to Elia Martell, or had been married to her, maybe it was luck or maybe it was a sign that she was going to fuck it all over. She didn't like to think much about it and she liked to be optimist.

Her dress was something brought out of a fairy tale, it was a royal blue dress that sparkled softy under the light, a dress that looked very much alike to one Alexandra had seen in a movie, many years ago and in another universe. She drew the dress one time while bored and her seamstress had seen the sketch and promised to make such a beautiful dress for her Lady. Alexandra just needed certain glass slipper to complete her costume, sadly Westeros made no shoes of glass that she knew of.

"Alex you look beautiful!" said Lyanna as she entered the room, Alexandra turned to smile at her sister.

"You look beautiful too little wolf" she said extending her hand to her sister, Lyanna took it and walked until she stood in front of Alexandra, the elder Stark proceeded to fix her sister's hair slowly completing the hair-do with a wolf shaped brooch that had belonged to their mother "There" said Alexandra pleased.

"Thank you Alex, Brandon and Ned are waiting" she said with a smile.

"Why didn't you said so before Lya?" said Alex, a smirk threatening to appear on her face, Lyanna giggled.

"I wanted you to do my hair," she admitted softly, Alexandra pressed a kiss to her sister's brow.

"Lets not keep our brothers waiting then"

Both Stark ladies walked out of the room, Ned and Brandon where waiting outside to escort them, Alexandra smiled at her older brother as she took his offered hand, Lyanna and Ned walked behind them as they reached the keep's great hall. As they entered Alexandra kept an impassive face, Brandon eyed his sister warily this was the first time the Stark children attended a feast of this magnitude without their father, but now they were old enough to do so and their father trusted them to behave accordingly.

"See anything interesting sister?" Asked Brandon as he twirled Alexandra as they danced.

" Cersei Lannister is wondering whether she should invite the prince herself" she answered; Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?" she smirked at him.

"Her face, the lioness thinks she's very clever," Alexandra said noncommittally.

"But?"

"Wolves usually prowl the night Brandon, you'd do well to remember that" he twirled her again and she laughed.

"How very fitting that the moon is full tonight then" he said with a sly grin. Alexandra smirked deviously.

"Let's howl at it then brother"

* * *

 _ **Chapter is done! I have a few questions for you lovely readers!**_

 _ **First. Do you like this writing style? is it understandable?**_

 _ **Second. Any thoughts on Alex herself? What of the characters you have seen so far?**_

 _ **Third. Feedback? Questions yourselves?**_


	4. The Prince's Choice

**Chapter four rolling around for you guys**

 **Please read the notes at the end of the chapter, they're mostly important**

 **Alex**

* * *

Brandon and Ned exchanged sisters as the new song started to play. Alexandra enjoyed a quiet dance with Ned as he never had much to say, after her dance with Ned, the Starks went to sit at their assigned table. Lyanna was smiling happily as she spoke to Ned about the discoveries that she and Alexandra had made when they went to explore the keep. Alexandra had been asked to dance by Oberyn Martell, she had graciously accepted and so Brandon had taken Elia Martell as a partner for the song.

"Your brother is quite protective of you Lady Stark" said Oberyn as they danced, Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"Would you not be protective of your own sister, your grace?" she asked in an innocent tone, Oberyn smiled at her, there was not denying that the Dornish man was a handsome one.

"I would my lady, but tell me why is it that a Northern lady finds herself this far south?"

"The king asked for all the noble ladies to attend the feast, your grace, and I had found myself becoming bored at home, a trip to King's Landing proved to be a diversion" she said choosing her words carefully.

"Only a diversion? Not plans of becoming the wife of your prince?" he asked in an interested tone, Alexandra smiled at him.

"Look around, your grace, all this ladies have in mind that they will be the next Princess save for my sister and I, and that is because my sister is a wild soul that would rather become a septa rather than talk about marriage now and me because I found myself bored at home, do you truly think I would leave the amenities of my home for a man I have no chances with?" Alexandra lied easily, but since it was not completely a lie, could it still be counted as one? Oberyn seemed to like her answer.

"Are you sure you have no chance with your prince?" he pressed; Alexandra shook her head.

"Tis the first time I've been to King's Landing, I'm a northern, practically a foreigner here, what would the prince see in me? I have the blood of the wolves running through my veins, we are to be wild and reckless your grace, surely the king would not like a constant headache in his life"

"So you say my Lady, but I'd say the prince would welcome a cold northern breeze in his daily life" Alexandra had to chuckle at Oberyn's words.

"You must know the prince so well your grace"

"He was supposed to be my good-brother, we became good friends, that until mother realized that she did not wanted Dorne to marry into Westeros, he is a nice one, the prince" Oberyn got a faraway look on his face.

They kept talking until the song ended and Arthur Dayne, the fabled Sword of Morning, claimed Alexandra for the next dance. Dornishmen, she found, were prone to gossiping like old ladies, she liked Arthur Dayne as he held himself with noble pride and was a very good dancer.

"You are a magnificent dancer my lady" he said as he twirled her, Alexandra allowed herself to smile.

"Thank you Ser Arthur, you are not half bad yourself" she answered, he smiled at her and she couldn't help but notice that he was a handsome man, too bad he was a Kingsguard and she needed to marry the prince at all costs if she wanted her plan to work and her family to survive.

After the song was over he led her back to her table she smiled courtly at him before he took his leave, Lyanna was grinning at her, Alexandra rolled her eyes at her sister, Brandon and Ned were still dancing with some other ladies. Alexandra's eyes roamed across the dance floor, she couldn't see the silver blond hair of the prince, someone placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to find herself staring into violet eyes.

"Will you dance with me, my lady?" the prince's voice was soft like velvet, but manly, Alexandra's heart fluttered in her chest, she could appreciate a handsome man when she saw one, he offered his hand to her and she placed her hand in his slowly.

"Of course, your grace" her voice was steady, she stood gracefully and as she headed to the dance floor the made the mistake to look back at Lyanna who was grinning and winked at her, she heard the prince chuckle.

"Your sister seems amused, my lady, should I be worried" he said as they started dancing, Alexandra rolled her eyes playfully.

"My sister is under the misconception that I will marry you, your grace" she said nonchalantly, she had to play the cards right, this was a game after all.

"And how about you?" he asked with interest, Alexandra smiled softly at him.

"I'm more of a realist, your grace, I'm just a lady from the north who came here because she was bored, you have better choices, prettier choices, besides I'm not cut out to be a wife" she said indifferently, Rhaegar raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think me so shallow?" Alexandra couldn't help but to smirk at the prince.

"I don't really know, your grace, tis just an assumption" she answered as he twirled her; he brought her closer to him so he could whisper to her.

"Do not be so fast in your assumptions my lady, you will find yourself disappointed, say why you're not cut out to be a wife?" his voice took as husky tone, Alexandra threw her head back and laughed.

"I am not a follower of orders your grace, I could be a friend and a partner, but never a submissive wife, I'm too much of a wild one for that, and I'll try not to assume things, your grace" she said once she had stopped laughing, the prince had them do a turn, Alexandra kept on smiling the whole time. Once the song had ended he returned to her table and kissed her knuckles.

"It has been a pleasure Lady Alexandra" he said in the same husky tone as before, Alexandra smiled at me.

"Just Alexandra, your grace" she answered, he gifted her a smile.

"Alexandra" he repeated softly "A beautiful name"

Alexandra danced with Brandon and Ned several times after dancing with Rhaegar and as she moved across the dance floor with her brother she could feel Rhaegar's eyes on her, and who knew, perhaps marrying the silver prince wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

At the end of the dance, Rhaegar stood from his chair in the high table and started his thank you speech, according to the King's order he had to pick his future bride at the end of the dance. His eyes roamed across the hall and he could see the ladies waiting expectantly for his big reveal, all save for one. Alexandra Stark was having an apparently very interesting conversation with her brother; at that moment Rhaegar knew what he wanted. His mother the Queen had prepared a crown for him to crown his princess, Ser Arthur was currently holding the delicate crown.

Rhaegar took the crown gently and walked through the crowd not sparing anyone his glance, Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan were flanking him as he walked. He stopped in front of Alexandra, she looked up at him and raised a defying eyebrow, Rhaegar smirked as he placed the crown on her head and offered her his hand so she could stand; she took his hand softly, glanced at her siblings and stood gracefully. Rhaegar pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Are you certain that you want to do this your grace?" whispered when he got close, he gave her a little space and smiled.

"Never been more certain in my life, and please, it's Rhaegar" he whispered back then he turned to address the other guests "I present you now my Princess, Lady Alexandra Stark of Winterfell"

* * *

Varys stood in front of the King, mad violet eyes gazed upon him, perhaps it had been a bad idea to come straight to the king after the prince's choice, but it was too late now, the King hadn't liked his son's choice, and Varys had to admit that the choice itself had surprised many. Most people believed that perhaps the prince was going to choose his former betrothed Elia, or maybe a Tyrell wife, but never they thought that he was going to end up choosing a northerner.

"Those Starks are plotting against me, I want them burned" ordered the mad King, Varys was fast to placate him.

"Your grace, maybe this is the chance you seek, with their eldest daughter married to your line The North will be at your disposition, their armies are big and their blood is as old as this country and pure at that, they come from the noblest bloodline from Westeros, kings once, this alliance can only benefit you, your grace" Varys was fast to explain, Aerys seemed to ponder Varys' words.

"You are right Varys, much right, Rhaegar shall marry the Stark bitch in four days! Make it happen Varys"

"Yes your grace"

Varys left the king as soon as possible, he was playing his own game, he only hoped it worked, for if he was wrong about the girl Westeros would burn under Aerys' rage.

* * *

Alexandra stood in her room watching the crown Rhaegar had placed on her head, it was currently resting on top of her bed. She had done it and she felt horrible about it, she had played her cards right and was now a player of the Game, but she couldn't help but to feel like a cheater, she had played the people she cared about, her only consolation was that it was for their own good.

The crown laid on the bed innocently and Alexandra wondered for how long she had been staring at it, she then heard a knock on her door and looked up to find Brandon entering the room followed by Ser Arthur, Ned and Lyanna, she looked at them confusedly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked warily.

"Not at all my Lady" said Arthur, Alexandra glanced at her siblings then nodded at the dornishman "The king has decreed that you are to marry Prince Rhaegar in four days my Lady" he said, Alexandra kept her face impassive.

"Very well Ser Arthur, anything else you wish to tell me?" she asked raising an eyebrow; Arthur shook his head.

"I shall take my leave, my lady" he said, Alexandra waited a moment until she know he was far enough and she turned to her siblings.

"As soon as I am married to the prince you must leave King's Landing" she said in a hushed tone, Brandon and Ned seemed surprised.

"Why would that be Alex?" asked Ned.

"Its not safe for you here, I want you three safe in Winterfell and faraway from the King" she explained, Brandon did not seem to like the idea.

"And what about you? Who will keep you safe?" he asked, Alexandra smiled softly at him.

"The prince will, but I need to know that you will be safe with father and Benjen, as far as possible from here, at least while the King rules" Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"I will trust your judgement, but if something happens to you I will raise the North and destroy this place, understood?" his voice was firm and Alexandra nodded, he hugged her and Ned and Lyanna joined the hug.

* * *

The next day Alexandra was moved to the Maidenvault, she had got Lyanna to stay with her and for that she was eternally grateful. The Queen had visited after she had been moved, Lyanna had been with Brandon and Ned during the visit and Alexandra couldn't help but to wonder if the Queen herself had staged the visit. Rhaella Targaryen was beautiful, but then again that seemed to be a trait of the Targaryen family; for Alexandra had no doubt that in his prime, Aerys had been handsome too.

"Your Grace" curtsied Alexandra as Rhaella entered her room, followed by a small boy, who Alexandra supposed that was Viserys, and Ser Barristan.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Alexandra" the Queen said as she took a seat by the solar, Alexandra joined her and sat too.

"The pleasure is mine your grace" Viserys also joined them looking warily at Alexandra, the small child was extremely cute. "And who might you be?" asked Alexandra addressing the child, the small prince smiled at her"

"Visewys Targawyen" the child stumbled across his surname and Alexandra had to stop herself from squealing, "I'm a dwagon"

"Is that so, my prince?" she asked him, the Queen observed the exchange with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, Whaegar says that we awe dwagons, mamma too" he said proudly, Alexandra motioned for the kid to get close to her, the small prince did and she helped him up to her lap.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked him in a hushed tone, but still loud enough for the Queen to hear. Viserys nodded "My father says that my family are wolves" she told him with a smile, Viserys eyes opened wide.

"Awe you a wowf too lady Alexandwa?" asked Viserys in a small voice.

"I am my prince, but you shan't fear me for a wolf never hurts its pack" she said smiling at the small child. He grinned at her and she winked at him.

"You are good with children" said the Queen after Viserys had wondered back to the main room, Alexandra smiled sadly at her.

"My mother died when I was three and ten, my youngest brother was six and I had to help raised him, my sister Lyanna also suffered much from my mother's death and while father did everything he could to lessen the lost he still had the North to rule, it was up to me and my brothers to keep our family okay from harm" she explained and the Queen could feel that the she-wolf was being sincere.

"What do you think of my son?" the Queen asked leaven Alexandra gobsmacked for a moment, she didn't thought the Queen would be so blunt.

"He seems like a good man Your Grace, you have raise him well, I think he's a passionate man yet he seems haunted as if he's missing something vital, still he pushes through the hardships of the world, perhaps not a knight by choice, but a fighter, I believe he will be a model husband and a great king someday my Queen" the Queen nodded at Alexandra's words, they reassured a small part of her, and perhaps her son had a chance of a happy marriage.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, truly, also thanks for taking time to review.**_

 ** _Now several important things to know_**

 ** _On Chapter length: While I'm the one who writes the story, to avoid autor's blocks and such the chapters of my stories dont really have an average length, which means that sometimes you will be stuck with short chapters and sometimes you will be stuck with long chapters, my stories write themselves and I dont really pressure things, they just happen, so yea, bear with me with this._**

 ** _On Updates: sometimes you will see that I will magically disappear for weeks and then come back with chapters and then disappear again, that its because I do have a 9 to 5 job and I'm also a student and usually I dont really like to write and post immediately, I will probably write for all my stories like for a month or two, non stop, and have like five chapters ready, review them, change stuff here and there, block myself to the story, start another story to diffuse the primary block, go back to the other story and so on, its a vicious circle that allows me to write 7+ fics at the same time, we all suffer, you dont get chapters soon and I get really stressed and snappy, sorry._**

 ** _On the story title: why Ice Burns? well the title is about Alex, which is rather obvious, but ice does burns, usually worse than fire in the correct conditions (check out stories on the web from people who have tried to climb Mt. Everest) so the title is basically a forewarning that even though Targaryens have Fire and Blood, Winter is Coming and ice can do as much damage as fire does, that and I was trying to be original, I think too much sometimes._**

 ** _On Alex being a possible seer: she doesn't want to be one as it comes with responsibility, she knows that Rhaegar is one to believe fully in fate and she is trying to save the world not screw it further, she also wants to allow her friends to make their choices free from knowledge about the consequences of them, so rather than claim to be a seer, she will subtly push them in the right direction._**

 ** _On what does Alex looks like: In many of my stories she looks the same, because I like to keep her as my constant, here she has grey eyes because is a Stark feature that she needed to have, that is why she was reborn in the universe rather than popping out of nowhere, I try to make Alex as human and relatable as possible, so her looks sometimes do matter, once someone asked that she contradicted herself because she first saw herself as nothing special but then said that she was beautiful, again I repeat she's only human, somedays we feel smoking hot, other days we are couch potatoes so how she looks or how she describes she looks will depend on her mood for stories written in first person is hard not to become Narcissistic with the character as they are the ones narrating the story, we're seeing the world through their eyes, and Alex is complex, multidimensional, she's not pretty, or ugly, she's Alex and you're usually seeing the world from her perspective._**

 ** _On what I write about: this answer is a bit complicated, because if you have checked my bio you can see what I have published and what is coming in a few weeks, I dont really pick fandoms to write about, plot monsters (as I refuse to call them bunnies anymore) pester me until i have a 30k+ story written with me._**

 ** _as for recommendations made by Guest Amethyst, I cant do True Blood as I havent watched the show or read those books,_**

 ** _A story about Alex/Clark Kent (Man of Steel version) is being written by a friend of mine and she will probably publish it here so I'm not going to write that pairing again, I trust my friend._**

 ** _NOW I am writing an Alex/Bruce Wayne based on the Batffleck from Dawn of Justice, because I loved Ben's portrayal of Batman and while Dawn of Justice was not all I wanted to see it was a movie I enjoyed and it gave me an excuse to try to write a much sobered story and to explore a new side of Alex._**

 ** _As for an Alex/Thor pairing, its not happening, sorry, I love Hemsworth's Thor but I just can't picture Alex with the guy, although they will be very good friends in the Alex/Steve fic._**

 ** _I can't do Mortal Instruments because I really don't find the stories that good (oops sorry) so I apologize that you wont see Alex/Jayce, Nor a Final Fantasy one, I love to play video games but the ones I play are Mario Kart and Super Smash Bro's and occasionally Crash Banditcoot (I think its spelled right)_**

 ** _For more info, please do check my profile_**

 ** _This got long, if you made it until here give yourself a hug from me. you rock._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Alex._**

 ** _Ps. part of this Answers will be published on my profile._**


	5. The Silver Wedding

**_Hello there, I think this chapter is the moment you were all waiting and rooting for, as for things do get a bit heated by the end_**

 ** _Please do tell me if I need to change the Rating, although I think not_**

 ** _have fun._**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

Rhaegar stood in the middle of his room, the servants readying his armor for the wedding. He couldn't believe how fast the past four days had passed. He had not seen Alexandra since the dance as she had devoted her time to her siblings, and a part of him understood her, she was probably not going to return to Winterfell for a long time. Arthur entered Rhaegar's room and glanced at his friend.

"It's time your grace, there's a multitude in front of the Great Sept, they are waiting" he said, Rhaegar nodded, his servants finished with the armor, he grabbed his Targaryen cloak from his bed and tied around his neck.

"I'm ready to get married" he told Arthur; they both nodded and walked outside.

* * *

Alexandra stood in front of a big mirror of her room in the Maidenvault, she had been moved there the day after Rhaegar's choice, hopefully for her Lyanna had been allowed to accompany her. Her dress was beautiful, of that she had no doubt, white as the snow that covered Winterfell's floor, decorated with pearls that formed an intricate pattern, it was the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen. Lyanna had helped tying the Stark cloak, loosely so Rhaegar could untie it. Her crown rested a top her head, and not the one that had been gifted to her at the feast, but another, it was an intricate crown of metal winter roses intertwined with sapphires.

"You look beautiful Alex" murmured Lyanna, Alexandra smiled at her little sister and hugged her close.

"Thank you little wolf, I will miss you" Alex whispered back, Lyanna leaned into the hug.

"You've always called me little wolf, why?" Lyanna asked after a while, Alex laughed.

"Mother used to call me that when I was a child, I always thought it fit you better" Alex explained softly, Lyanna smiled.

"Mother would be proud of you" said Lyanna, Alex smiled.

"I hope that wherever she is, she is proud of me"

Brandon took that moment to enter the room and had to stop when he saw his sister, Alexandra smiled softly at him; Lyanna excused herself to find Ned.

"You look wonderful Alex, I'm sure the prince will be truly surprised when he sees you, he is one lucky man" said Brandon, Alexandra hugged her brother tightly "What are we to do once we leave?" he asked.

"Ned could marry Catelyn Tully, the Riverlands will be pleased by such marriage, and you, I saw you with Ashara Dayne, do you like her Brandon?" Alexandra asked, Brandon looked at his sister and nodded.

"Like I've never liked any other girl," he confessed, Alexandra smiled at him.

"Then perhaps she will want to go North with you? I could ask Ser Arthur and father should be placated enough with my marriage" she explained in a hushed tone, in that moment Brandon realized the true magnitude of his sister's plan.

"You cannot do this Alex" he whispered suddenly.

"What can I not do Brandon?" she asked.

"You are condemning yourself to a marriage so we can have the freedom to choose ours, I can't let that happen to you, its not right, no one should make that kind of sacrifice" Alexandra smiled at him sadly.

"I'm not condemning myself Brandon, I'm saving your lives, gifting my siblings with a chance, I wanted to do this, I promised mother to keep all of you safe, this is the only way, and I'm safe too, the prince is a good man and will not hurt me, father's other choice, Robert was an awful one trust me, this is the only way" she pleaded with him, he nodded grimly.

"I do not want to be lord of Winterfell, all I ever wanted was to be Brandon" he admitted, Alexandra smiled at him.

"You don't have to be, you are a wild one, like me, like Lyanna, Ned and Ben unfortunately are the tame ones or fortunately, Ned could be the next lord of Winterfell, talk to him and run to Dorne, marry your lady, Starfall is said to be a lovely place." She said, he gave her a confused look.

"You would not hate me for placing that burden upon Ned?" he asked.

"If you reason will him he will agree, if you just run without any warning I will drag your sorry arse back personally and force the wardenship of the North upon you" she threatened with a smile, Brandon laughed.

"I promise to talk to Ned, now lets go get you wedded to the prince, we can't have him waiting this long" he said leading her outside.

* * *

Rhaegar was waiting for her, he had just gotten word that her carriage had just left the keep, he had been nervous, what if she decided to run? His mother was sitting next to his father, her face showed no emotion but whenever her eyes found his they would soften. His small brother Viserys was sitting next to her with a big smile on his face. It seemed that everyone had attended the royal wedding; the Martells were there, Oberyn winked at him while Elia and Ashara Dayne who were sitting next to each other smiled encouragingly at him. He also caught a glimpse of Alexandra's younger siblings Eddard and Lyanna; they were talking animatedly.

Suddenly the noise died and Rhaegar knew that his bride to be had arrived. When she walked in to the Sept and he caught a glimpse of her his breath hitched. She looked beautiful, if possible she looked even more beautiful than back at the feast, her skin looked like porcelain and her silvery grey eyes looked sharper, her hair had been pinned up in a complicated looking hair do, several strands of dark hair framed her face giving it a delicate look to it, she was wearing the crown he had sent her and a silver necklace with a wolf pendant. Her Stark cloak was secured around her neck, but it didn't deter the beauty of the dress a dress as white as snow. Her brother was leading her as her father was in Winterfell and due to the hurry of the wedding her could not do the trip.

Brandon presented Alexandra to him "Take care of her" whispered the eldest Stark, Rhaegar nodded as he took Alexandra's hand and they both turned to the Septon.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection" started the Septon in earnest.

Rhaegar's fingers trembled as he untied Alexandra's cloak, she kept her face blank as he did so. He handed the cloak to Brandon and proceeded to tie his Black cloak with the Targaryen sigil in red upon her shoulders, the Septon nodded at them and continued.

"My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." The Septon said, both Rhaegar and Alexandra offered their hands so the Septon could tie them a white ribbon symbolizing the union.

"Let it be known that Alexandra of House Stark and Rhaegar of House Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The Septon then announced, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." After he said this he unraveled the ribbon, Alexandra then allowed herself a small smile, Rhaegar looked at her and smiled too. "Look upon each other and say the words" the Septon commanded, Rhaegar looked at Alexandra, she nodded at him.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..." Rhaegar and Alexandra continued reciting their vows at the same time "I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days/I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." They both smiled at each other "I am yours and you are mine, from this day until the end of my days"

Rhaegar then took her chin softly in his hands "With this kiss, I pledge my love," he said before he placed a chaste kiss upon Alexandra's lips, then they both turned to the crowd who cheered for them.

* * *

The wedding feast was in full swing; the guests ate, drank and danced to their hearts content. Alexandra had been oddly quiet next to Rhaegar during the feast. She had danced the first song with him and it had been a romantic moment and then a few with her brothers and even her sister, but she was not comfortable and Rhaegar could tell.

"Is there something wrong?" Rhaegar whispered, Alexandra looked up at him.

"I am dreading the moment when the bedding takes place, I do not wish to be harassed and touched by drunken men, I might end up breaking someone's hand and somehow I don't think that would bode well with your father" she said in a stern tone, Rhaegar smiled at her, she raised an eyebrow.

"We do not have to take part of it if you don't want to" he said, she grinned at him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Some drunken asshole will soon call for it" she reasoned.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, she grabbed his hand and led him across the hall until they found Arthur, Rhaegar kept looking at her curiously.

"Ser Arthur, I need you to help a Lady out" she said, Arthur seemed confused but nodded "Rhaegar and I will leave, soon enough is the bedding and I'm sure no man will appreciate broken bones on my account, if asked do tell that you saw us running down the hall like two kids on love, and that you hope for the sake of all we made it to the Prince's room, can you do that?" she asked, Arthur laughed.

"It would be my pleasure Princess" he said smirking at his friend, Rhaegar scowled. Somewhere in the distanced someone shouted for the bedding, Alexandra's grip on Rhaegar's hand tightened.

"That's our signal" she said, then turned to Rhaegar "Off we go" and they broke in a far sprint as fast as Alexandra's dress allowed.

* * *

Arthur stood impassively, watching as the guests looked for their prince and princess, the King was seated upon the high table the Queen next to him, he called for his guards, Arthur stepped in line next to his sworn brothers.

"Where is my son?" asked the King, Arthur took a step forward and spoke.

"Your Grace, I saw the prince and the princess running down the hall a moment ago, they looked" he stopped as if trying to find the right word "Desperate"

Arthur thought that the King was going to be mad with said revelation, instead Aerys Targaryen laughed and said something about the dragon seed, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Brandon Stark balling his fists at the commentary, Arthur sighed and decided to approach the young lord.

"Stark" he said gathering the attention of the three siblings.

"What do you want?" asked Brandon gruffly.

"She is fine and cunning and just escaped the bedding, you should be proud" Arthur said aloof, Brandon understood what happened and laughed.

"I should've known" he said after a while, then he turned serious and turned to Arthur, the knight raised an eyebrow.

"I would formally like to court your sister Ser Dayne" Brandon said, Arthur was definitely not expecting that one.

"I shall have your head if you hurt her Stark, just know that" he said, Brandon smiled widely at him and it reminded him that this man was Alexandra's brother.

"It's only fair" he said with a grin, Arthur dreaded to know of this Stark's plan.

* * *

Alexandra and Rhaegar where sitting awkwardly on his bed, all laughter from the run had died down and they were left in awkward silence. Alexandra wondered if Rhaegar would appreciate if she took charge, even if her body was virgin, in another life and time she had taken a few lovers. She rapidly decided against it, and tried to think another approach.

"Are we not supposed to be doing something?" she asked him softly, Rhaegar looked at her confusedly.

"I do not want to force myself upon you Alexandra" he said using her name; she smiled softly at him.

"Who said anything about forcing? I believe if both parts are willing its perfectly fine" she said with a cheeky smile, Rhaegar raised an eyebrow "Or are you so repulsed with the thought of laying with me, Rhaegar?" she teased, Rhaegar didn't seem to like her statement as he pushed her down on the bed.

"The last thing that I could be is repulsed by you Alexandra" he growled in her ear, she shivered.

"Then show me" she dared him, his violet eyes locked with hers and Rhaegar pressed his lips to her in a scorching kiss, his hands roamed trying to untie the dress as they kissed, he growled in frustration against her lips and she smiled into the kiss, breaking free to regain her breath.

"Take it off" he commanded, Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"You know you giving orders like that will only get you a cold shower with me" she said, he was about to protest "But! Since this dress is indeed a nuisance I shall comply, and please do take off that armor of yours is quite hea-" he didn't let her finish and kissed her again.

"Shut up, please" he pleaded "Tis not the time" Alexandra smiled deviously at him.

"Your dagger" she said, he looked confused but handed her the small dagger he carried, she stood from the bed and used it to cut her dress in half, it fell to the floor unceremoniously Rhaegar gaped like a fish "Pity, I really liked that dress, but my husband couldn't contain himself, oh dear, what is a girl to do" she teased, Rhaegar laughed and ran his finger across her stomach, only her small clothes were covering her now.

"You are beautiful" he said, she raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you said that when I had the dress on?" she asked sharply, he was about to answer when he saw her smirk. He stood from the bed and started taking his armor off.

"Oh, I liked this armor too" he said as the pieces fell to the floor "But what a wife I have, clawing at me like that, the bedding ceremony would've been gentler" Rhaegar stripped down to his tunic and breeches, he threw his boots across the room and took Alexandra in his hands kissing her again.

"Had you kissed me like this back at the Sept we would've consummated our marriage right there" she told him in between kisses, he smiled as he moved to kiss her neck, the both lost footing and fell to the bed, Alexandra giggled as Rhaegar readjusted his weight, she had to admit that she never had this much fun with anyone.

"Stop laughing Alexandra" Rhaegar said which only caused her to laugh more.

"Honestly you should call me Alex, its shorter and it doesn't sound as if I'm being admonished" she said causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you always this talkative, Alexandra?" he asked suddenly, she rolled her eyes and pulled him down so she could kiss him, Rhaegar kissed her back, her hands reached the hem of his tunic and she push it up until she threw it away, her hands traveled down Rhaegar's chest, he was well muscled and as far as she could tell well endowed too.

In a bold moment she bit his lower lip causing his grip on her waist to tighten, he grabbed the dagger and used it to cut Alexandra's small clothes leaving her bare to him. He took it upon himself to learn her body, every little corner of it, Alexandra moaned as he bit a particular spot on her neck and she could've cried when his fingers worked magic on her making her orgasm for the very first time in the current world. Rhaegar was sure that he had never lain with a woman in this way, never before he had gotten a woman that gave as good as she got. As he entered her, her nails scratched his back, tears welled up in her eyes, probably because of the pain, but she braved it and after a few breaths she motioned for him to continue, he settled a pace and they both climaxed together.

The sound of their ragged breaths filled the room, after the first time they had go at it five times more, for the first time of his life Rhaegar thanked the seven for his youth. A crimson spot marred the white sheets of Rhaegar's bed, he took a look at his wife and smiled, she looked so peaceful sleeping, unlike when she was awake and had that glint in her eyes, he allowed himself to close his eyes and congratulate himself on a good decision, Alexandra curled up to him searching for his warmth and Rhaegar Targaryen first of his name, Lord of Dragonstone and Crown Prince of Westeros fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. The She-Wolf and the Dragon Prince

At some point of the night Rhaegar had woken up to cover Alexandra with the cloak he had tied on her at the wedding as she had been shivering. She had gotten impossibly closer to him in her sleepy search for warmth and Rhaegar couldn't help but to find it impossibly cute.

When the prince awoke for the second time sun was filtering into his room and he and Alexandra were not alone in his room, groaning he pushed himself to a sitting position only to find Arthur standing in the middle of his room with a knowing grin on his face.

"Tis too early, what do you want?" he asked, and the knight had to suppress a laugh.

"Tis not early Rhaegar, tis almost midday, your mother the Queen wants you and the princess to join her for a late breakfast, and Maester Pycelle is here to check the princess" Rhaegar scowled at the last part.

"Can't he take the bed sheets and leave? They are most surely red, besides the princess is sleeping and most likely tired" he answered, looking at the sleeping figure next to him.

"And a heavy sleeper, who would've thought" said Arthur with a smile on his face, Rhaegar rolled his eyes.

"Send Pycelle in and lets get this over with" ordered Rhaegar, Arthur nodded and walked out of the room, Rhaegar ran a hand through his hair and sighed, he stood from his bed and got into a pair of breeches not bothering with small clothes or a tunic, Arthur walked in with Pycelle a few moments later, Rhaegar glared at the Maester.

"I apologize your grace, but I am under King's orders" offered the master, Rhaegar grabbed his sword hastily and pointed it to the Maester's neck.

"So be it, but you harm or touch my wife inappropriately and you will find yourself without a head" Rhaegar threated, the Maester gulped and nodded, Rhaegar lowered his sword and walked to the other side of the bed so he could wake his wife "Alexandra" he whispered softly brushing a few strands of hair from her face "Alexandra, wake up" he tried again, she opened her eyes blearily.

"What's wrong?" she slurred, looking at the sword in his hand, he smiled tenderly at her.

"Nothing, Maester Pycelle is here under my father's order to check upon you" he explained, she rubbed her eyes and forced herself to a sitting position while holding on to the black cloak that Rhaegar had covered her with.

"I didn't knew that waking up after one's wedding night was a public affair" she said eyeing Arthur and Pycelle, Arthur had the decency to look ashamed.

"Apparently they forgot to tell me that too" said Rhaegar with a frown on his face, Alexandra sighed.

"Let's get this over, shall we?" she said, then she turned to the master, she kept her features from betraying any emotion and she knew she was not going to allow this man to touch her "What is it that you wish to know Maester Pycelle?" she asked, Pycelle was about to say something but she continued "That my husband fucked me six times last night? That every time we decided to go at it was better than the previous? That my husband is as talented with his fingers as he is with his harp? Because honestly Maester Pycelle, I do not know why you seek a physical proof when I can sit and tell you in detail what the prince did with that tongue of his last night" she said keeping her face devoid of emotion, Arthur's face had gained a lovely red color, while the Maester was stuttering, Rhaegar for his part looked immensely pleased.

"I'm sorry my princess I did not meant to" the Maester gestured with his hands, Alexandra raised an eyebrow, she stood from the bed holding the cloak around her so it covered her body.

"There are your sheets, and I am sure that if you take a look of the prince's back you will see that my nails did a pretty design on it as he entered me last night, now Maester what more proof do you need? Am I not allowed to keep my body to my husband now?" her voice was filled with poison and Rhaegar felt oddly proud.

"My princess" muttered Pycelle still gobsmacked "I meant no offence"

"I'm deeply offended Maester, now what else do you need? I wish to take a warm bath with my husband and your presence here forbids me from it" she said snappishly, Pycelle looked ashamed at her implication.

"Only the sheets as proof my princess," he said, she grinned wolfishly, Rhaegar moved to the bed to retrieve the bed sheet, once Maester Pycelle had left the room Alexandra sat on the edge of the bed and laughed.

"That was very interesting Princess" said Arthur who still looked a bit red, Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I could've done worse, of course for your and Rhaegar's sake I kept it polite" she said with an innocent smile.

"I trust you did Princess" answered Arthur.

"None of that Arthur, if Brandon gets his way you'll be my good-brother so please call me Alexandra or Alex, whichever you prefer" she said, Arthur nodded.

"Now, about that bath" asked Rhaegar with his arms crossed, Alexandra grinned at him, Arthur cleared his throat.

"I'll get a servant to bring it up, remember that your mother wants you to have breakfast with her" said Arthur before leaving in a hurry, both Rhaegar and Alexandra laughed this time.

"How was your sleep?" asked Rhaegar, Alexandra looked at him and smiled, she stood from the bed letting the cloak fall, Rhaegar's eyes traced her body hungrily, she stood in front of him, the smile still on her face, she lifted her hand and cupped his face.

"Wonderful my prince" she almost purred, Rhaegar placed a hand on her waist bringing her closer to him. Her body felt hot under his palm.

"I'm glad" he murmured, her eyes had a devious spark, with his free hand he tilted her head up and pressed his lips against hers, her hands traveled to his hair pulling it slightly, their kiss would have progressed if not for a knock at the door, Alexandra glared at the door and went to pick the discarded cloak so she could cover herself.

A few servants walked in carrying the water, Alexandra stood emotionlessly watching as they filled the tub, the servants bowed and left, Alexandra walked towards the tub and dipped a finger as to test the water, it was warm enough for her, she discarded the cloak for a second time and got into the water humming appreciatively as she got in completely, she glanced at Rhaegar who was looking at her from a corner, she raised an eyebrow.

"Care to join me husband?" she asked, Rhaegar too raised an eyebrow but started to untie his breeches as he walked towards the tub.

The Queen sat in her solar with Viserys, she had sent her maids away for the time, she was waiting for her son and his wife, Ser Arthur promised that her son was to come, but he was late. She glanced at her youngest son who was munching on an apple and smiled at him sweetly, the small Prince was coming into his lessons fairly quickly. She had lost all hope of her older son joining her for breakfast when she heard her door opening and the new Princess walked in with a smile on her face followed by her son.

"Mother" he greeted kissing her brow when he reached her, he looked extremely happy and for that Rhaella was beyond glad.

"Your Grace" Alexandra curtsied before taker her seat next to Rhaegar, the Queen observed them, Alexandra grabbed Rhaegar's plate and began loading it with food, then her son started putting things on the Princess' plate too.

"Are you finding King's Landing to your liking Princess?" asked Rhaella after a while, the Princess looked at her a smile playing on her lips.

"Its lovely Your Grace, and please do call me Alexandra, we are family" Rhaella smiled kindly at the girl.

"Alexandra then" the girl grinned at her, the Queen looked at her soon and saw him looking kindly at the girl, even if they still didn't loved each other just yet; she knew that they soon would.

They talked about other things, the Queen enjoyed her time with her son, but she always found that he departed too soon, but Alexandra needed to send her siblings off and choose her ladies in waiting.

Alexandra walked with Rhaegar next to her, she was heading to the stables where her siblings were, Arthur was trailing behind them alert of any noise.

"Alex!" said Brandon once he saw her, she ran to her brother and hugged him "I thought you were not coming to see us off" he joked: she punched his arm.

"You knew I would" she answered playfully, the she hugged Ned and Lyanna who where both smiling at her "What are you going to do then?" she asked, Brandon smiled.

"Ned and Lya will go to Winterfell, Ned will marry Catelyn Tully and become Lord Stark, Lya will stay there with them until its time for her to come south, under your orders and mine father is forbidden to marry her without her and our consent, Ned won't allow that either" explained Brandon, Alexandra nodded and turned to Ned.

"Are you okay with this Ned?" Ned seemed confused by her question, she smiled at him and took his hand "I only want what is best for you"

"I think I am, besides you always said that Brandon was far too reckless to lead the North, so I always supposed it was going to fall into me one way or another, it was nice having a choice though" rationalized Ned, Alexandra giggled and hugged him, before she let go of him she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"That's my brother" she said, "If you ever need anything, I'm here" he nodded and then she turned to her sister, Lyanna was looking down, Alexandra tilted her head up.

"What is wrong little wolf?" she asked in sweet voice, Lyanna's eyes were teary.

"I'll miss you" she said.

"And I you little wolf, but you'll come back one day" Alexandra said, leaving out the 'when is safe for you to do so' part out as she had learned that often the walls had ears "Besides I need you to tell Ben how much I miss him" Alexandra offered with a smile, then handed Lyanna two letters.

"What are these?"

"Those are for Father and Benjen, I trust them in your care" said Alexandra adopting a serious expression, Lyanna nodded, Alexandra brought her sister into a hug and kissed her brow, as Lyanna was shorter than her "Stay safe little wolf" she murmured.

Ned and Lyanna got onto their horses, the Stark men were already waiting for them. They bided their siblings goodbye and left, once they couldn't see them anymore, Alexandra turned to Brandon.

"And where will you go Brandon?" she asked, her brother shrugged.

"I do not know, but I've been told that Dorne is lovely at this time of the year, sadly the Lady I'm courting lives here in the keep" he said, Alexandra raised her eyebrows.

"So you'll stay here?" she asked, he nodded.

"For the time being, until I can convince Lady Ashara to go somewhere with me"

"I might be of help with that" said Rhaegar speaking for the first time, Alexandra looked at him confusedly "It is clear that you do not want your family here, and I truly understand your fears, I truly do not like to be here anymore than you do and since we are both married we can finally depart to my home in Dragonstone, should you choose Lady Ashara as Lady in waiting she'll have to come, the faster you do that the faster we can leave" Alexandra smiled at Rhaegar, because he was a godsend she walked up to him and kissed him.

"Gods I think I love you" she murmured after kissing him, he smiled at her.

"I think I love you too my princess" he said, Alexandra took his hand on hers.

"Let's go pick my ladies in waiting, how many of those do I need?" she asked Rhaegar as she pulled him away, Arthur and Brandon stood there watching as the she-wolf led the prince away.

"She is so different," said Arthur awkwardly after a while, Brandon chuckled.

"Aye, she is truly something"


	7. The Black Castle

Picking her ladies in waiting had been an illustrative activity, in the end she picked two, because she already had a third in mind and turns out she only needed three. Ashara Dayne and Elia Martell had been surprised when they had been picked. But the new princess had already surprised so many.

"Lady Ashara, Princess Elia, could you please stop staring at me, its unbecoming and rather creepy" Alexandra said after a while, Rhaegar had left so the ladies could get to know each other better. They where in Alexandra's quarters in Maeglor's Holdfast.

"We are sorry Princess" said Elia turning a little red.

"Call me Alex too, all that princess business is rather disconcerting, besides you're a princess too" reasoned Alex, Elia smiled at her.

"You can call me Elia" she said, then Ashara nodded then seemed to redden.

"Call me Ashara, Alex" said the dornish lady with a small smile, Alexandra grinned at them.

"Why us, Alex?" asked Elia, Alexandra raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Why you? Well apart from the fact that I need friends here? Ashara is to be my good-sister someday and you Elia, you seem like a good woman, and better yet trustworthy, why would I call strangers into my home when I can call upon my family?" Alexandra smirked "Besides it gives me an excuse to take us away from this place"

"Away?" asked Ashara, Alexandra nodded.

"To Dragonstone, its safer for us there and unfortunately I couldn't think of another excuse to bring you alone than to make you my ladies in waiting" Alexandra explained.

"Bring us along?" asked Elia.

"Yes, I shall explain further once were not here, I just need you to trust me, your brother Oberyn shall come with us, as will Arthur and Brandon, Rhaegar will talk to his mother about bringing Viserys too" Elia and Ashara exchanged a glances.

"How did you convince Oberyn to come?" asked Elia, Alexandra smiled.

"Turns out that he might be interested in a northern lady" Alexandra answered, Elia's eyes widened.

"Your sister, Lady Lyanna?" asked Ashara, Alexandra nodded.

"He's young yet and prone to change his mind, but I believe that those two would make a good match" Alexandra said, Elia seemed to consider and nodded, her younger brother was a handful and perhaps a wild Stark could tame him.

"Yes they could burn Westeros to the ground" joked Elia and Alexandra was not expecting it, Alexandra giggled until it was full blown laughter.

"Oh gods, I made the best decision, now my ladies if you may excuse me I have a husband to go to, please do go pack your things as we will try to leave on the morrow"

Rhaegar was sparring with Brandon when Alexandra appeared again, his father had not been completely pleased with Alexandra's choices but the King had only nodded gruffly when Rhaegar informed him of her choices and that they would be retiring to Dragonstone on the morrow. In a lucid moment his father had ordered him to take Arthur with him and so Rhaegar had ventured asking if his small brother could join him as well, his arguments had been solid and so the Mad King had approved.

Rhaegar then had talked to his mother, and although he regretted leaving his mother behind Rhaella had assured her son that she could brave whatever that was coming for her if she knew that her sons were both safe and happy. Another person who had not been happy with Alexandra's choices had been Twyin Lannister, as he had hoped for his daughter Cersei to be picked as a lady in waiting. But Alexandra was vehemently against choosing the Lannister girl.

"Try not moving your sword so carelessly my prince, a stronger grip should do" Alexandra offered once she was close enough, Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, she smiled toothily at him, her brother laughed.

"She's the best swordswoman in Winterfell, probably all of Westeros, almost no one stands a change against her if she finds a sword" explained Brandon, Rhaegar seemed surprised by these news.

"Is she now?" he asked; Brandon nodded.

"It was frustrating to be bested by her when we were children, I sort of learned to live with it, as of now a fight between us too would be most likely end up in a tie" Rhaegar looked at his wife curiously and realized he knew almost nothing about her.

"Something wrong my prince?" asked Alexandra, Rhaegar shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nothing, Viserys is coming with us to Dragonstone, mother is glad that he will be away from the King's Landing, are you sure you want to do this?" her face was passive, she smiled at him kindly.

"Viserys is only a child and deserves to grow in a friendly environment, King's landing offers none and no matter how much your mother tries to protect him, she's only one person, while I breathe he will not be harmed by anyone Rhaegar, that's a promise" her voice sounded firm and Rhaegar felt a weight lift from his shoulder. He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you, you don't know how at ease you put my heart with your words" he whispered. She looked at him fondly.

"Hey, that is what I'm here for, I told you, I will be your friend a partner, and we are both a team, you just added the wife title to it" she said softly and he remembered that a week ago she had told him that. He kissed her temple, as they were both in public.

Alexandra felt strange, it was the first time she was in a boat in Westeros and they were nothing like the first class cruise ships that she remembered from her other life, she was far from being seasick but that didn't meant that she was one hundred percent comfortable with her current situation. She was standing on the deck, watching the eerie starry night; her dress swirled softly because of the wind, as did her hair. Never she imagined that she was going to find herself in such situation.

"Alex?" called Rhaegar softly from behind her startling her slightly; he chuckled as she turned to face him, an annoying yet sweet look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him, he shook his head as he covered her with his cloak.

"It is cold out here and I figured you'd like some company, everyone is asleep by now" he explained, Alexandra smiled at him.

"I'm from the north Rhaegar, this feels like a summer breeze to me, not cold at all" she said, but still held the cloak close to herself "Are you sure I am the one who would like some company?" she jabbed playfully at him, he rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Come to bed with me?" he purred softly making her shiver. She pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Lead the way then" she murmured as she kept pressing kisses on his skin.

Dragonstone was beautiful in its own way, Alexandra could find herself admiring the dark fortress and could see herself raising her family in the very place, but she knew that it was not meant to be, as she probably had another duty marked for her than a peaceful retired life. After all she had been in the fortress for about a week now.

"Is something wrong Alex?" asked Elia as she and Ashara joined Alexandra in her new solar.

"No, I'm just thinking about my future" she explained softly, Ashara smiled at the she-wolf.

"Do you think it will be good?" asked Elia, they were sitting on plush chairs decorated with dornish silk.

"I can only hope it will Elia, but one never truly knows" said Alexandra offhandedly; Ashara rolled her eyes.

"Lets not bother ourselves with things that aren't yet to come Alex, I dare say that some of prince Rhaegar's melancholy has passed on to you" joked Ashara, Alexandra smiled at her new friends.

"It might have happened" Agreed Elia with a knowing smile.

"Perhaps" conceded Alexandra, then she stood from her chair, Elia and Ashara following "Why don't we visit the gardens, I am sure that with Elia's knowledge of plants and flowers we will soon have our gardens brimming with joy"

Garden work was a way to keep herself distracted and active, she sometimes sparred with Brandon as Rhaegar never wanted to spar with her and Arthur was definitely not going to spar with her, so she had Brandon to do so. Both Stark siblings had established a morning routine, one that Oberyn Martell joined. They woke up and had breakfast, after it they ran around the fortress and then sparred until mid morning, after a light snack, Alexandra could be found in the library with Viserys or playing with him in the courtyard, Rhaegar often joining them.

They all had lunch together in the main hall, in the early afternoons Alexandra joined Elia and Ashara in the gardens and late afternoons and nights were dedicated solely to her husband, in that way they had stories to interchange while they dined or walked around the castle, late nights were reserved to them just them loosing into each other's bodies, and to say that the Dragon Prince was pleased with the arrangements would've been an understatement.

Five months passed far too quickly for the inhabitants of Dragonstone, the princess of Dragonstone was with child and the Prince couldn't be happier. A raven reached the Black fortress with news of a Tourney that was going to take place in Harrenhal, they had six months to get ready for it, and so preparations for departing began. Rhaegar was concerned for the state of her wife during the trip, but she had assured him that she was a woman of the north that could perfectly travel, she was not going to stay behind in Dragonstone while they attended the tourney.

They were lucky enough that the babe had decided to grace them with its presence earlier than predicted, as Alexandra had given birth at Dragonstone two months before departing. The she-wolf had cursed Rhaegar's very own existence and swore that he was to keep distance from her if he didn't want to become an eunuch. To say that he had been appalled by threats while everyone found them amusing had him seriously questioning his choice of wife. But threats and all had been all worth it when he held his daughter in his hands for the first time, she was born with his hair but the Maester had said that she was probably going to have her mother's eyes.

Alexandra for her part had been afraid to hold such a small babe in her arms, she couldn't believe that the small babe was hers to cherish and to love, and after the initial shock had passed she had welcomed her husband back to their rooms, if only because she missed her warm pillow, they all knew better.

When the time to depart Dragonstone came, Rhaegar was wary to travel with the small babe, but Alexandra had convinced him saying that his mother was going to want to meet her granddaughter. Viserys had been excited with the prospect of another kid around to play with and often could be found asking when would his niece grow up.

They had named her Rhaenys Targaryen, and while Rhaegar was overjoyed with the chosen name, Alexandra knew better, her Rhaenys was never going to be the same as in the stories she had read a lifetime ago, but she could hope to pay tribute to a small innocent girl that had departed too soon.


	8. A Dangerous Game

_**Hello dear readers, sorry for the delay, as always I try to bring you the best possible chapter, I'm a bit of a perfectionist so, yeah. If you ever wonder about me you can PM me or comment on my stories, even though I dont answer all of my comments I still enjoy reading your encouraging words, also if you wish you can follow me on Tumblr (alexandrascribbles) In which once every three years I post a reader insert shot (although I may just change that to talk more about my stories) Anyways if you read any other of my stories I will try to post as the month advances, but my goal this month is to update all the fics, plus several other 'apologies fic' that have taken up my time. Don't forget to check the new fic A Westerosi Adventure (A plot monster that destroyed my ability to think straight for several weeks) and just keep being awesome! **_

_**Feedback is always appreciated.**_

 _ **ps. Soon my stories will also be found in my AO3 account "LadyNoir" if you want to go check it out I have several fics there that I will someday update!**_

 _ **happy readings.**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

The trip back made everyone weary, and while they were excited to be back in westerosi grounds they were also a bit scared. The prince's party was to make their first stop at King's Landing and from there, head to Harrenhall along with the king. Queen Rhaella had been overjoyed to meet her granddaughter once the Prince's party had reached the Red Keep.

"She's beautiful," said the Queen as she held her granddaughter for the first time, she and Alexandra were having lunch in the Queen's solar while Rhaegar was with his father discussing their upcoming trip to Harrenhall. Alexandra smiled at the Queen.

"She is" murmured the northern Princess, Rhaella looked up at her and smiled kindly at her gooddaugher who was currently holding Viserys.

"You and my son have been truly blessed" the Queen said, Alexandra nodded as she ran her hand through Viserys' hair "I believe the little prince has been behaving" the Queen said suddenly making Alexandra giggle.

"Of course he had my Queen, you have raised him to be such an educated prince" praised Alexandra, the Queen laughed.

Their small moment was broken when Ser Barristan Selmy walked into the solar announcing the King and the Prince, Alexandra's grasp on Viserys tightened lightly.

"Where is this granddaughter my son has been talking about?" demanded the mad king as he entered the room, Rhaella who was holding the small princess showed the babe to her husband, Alexandra looked at Rhaegar who had an empty expression on his face as his father examined his daughter.

"She is fine, the wolf-bitch must bear you an heir" said the King before departing, Alexandra let out a breath she didn't knew she had been holding, she looked at Rhaegar and smiled softly, the prince looked at her a bit ashamed of his father's wording.

* * *

They prepared everything to depart for Harrenhal, a letter from the North confirmed the attendance of Ned, Benjen and Lyanna, as the latter would be staying with her sister as a lady in waiting until she was old enough and decided to actually marry someone.

A pressing matter that had Alexandra somewhat uneasy was the actual reasoning of the King's attendance to the Tourney, she knew that Varys was behind the whispers that Rhaegar was assembling lords to sack his father's reign, and while it was not necessarily a lie, it made their situation perilous and there was no way Alexandra was to permit her husband or family to be threatened, they would have to kill her first.

It was not as if she really liked playing The Game, but she had to admit that she had always been playing, whether it was influencing her father's choices or actually playing Rhaegar into marrying her, it had been a necessary evil, a kingdom depending on it, she had made small changes so she could more or less have a storyline to follow, but if her calculations were right she was more or less two years away from what could've been or would be the end of Targaryen Dynasty by the hands of Robert Baratheon, not that Alexandra was going to let that happen.

She had discouraged Ned from the idea of Lyanna and Robert for a reason, she had made her father promise that he was not going to force betrothals upon their children if she managed to find herself a suitable husband at the prince's ball, and she had managed the most suitable of them all. And now she needed to off Varys of the map before the idiot ended the Dynasty he so professed to love. And perhaps in the future she could off the King too, of course she could tell no one of her plans, not because she didn't trust them, but because the walls of the Red Keep had ears and if word got out that she was trying to kill Varys and Aerys she would be killed in a most gruesome way.

"You look troubled sister" said Brandon as they walked in Rhaella's gardens. Alexandra smiled to her brother, always so perceptive of her.

"It's nothing Bran, if anything I think that I'm a little bit homesick, I never thought Dragonstone was going to have that effect on me" she said, Brandon chuckled.

"It is quite a marveling sight" he said, they continued walking in silence for a few moments.

"We've been here for quite sometime now, I wish to see how Rhaenys is doing" she said suddenly.

"The Queen is supposed to be with her and Prince Viserys in her rooms, do you want me to fetch your ladies?" Brandon asked; Alexandra shook her head.

"No, you will do, now come see your niece with me, we will be departing in two days for the tourney and I still have not decided if I want Rhaenys to come with us"

"I could stay behind with her if you wanted me to" she smiled gratefully at her brother.

"I know you could, but Ned and Benjen would miss to see you and I could not deprive Lady Ashara of her knight"

Her daughter was indeed with The Queen and prince Viserys, she and Brandon stayed with them for lunch where Elia and Ashara joined them, Rhaegar being absent because he was attending the council.

* * *

That night Rhaegar joined her and they had a pleasant time talking about everything and nothing at all, Alexandra loved her husband, she truly had come to love the man and she was certain that he loved her too.

"Rhaegar" she murmured softly, they were both laying underneath soft silken sheets his hands wrapped around her bare body as if she was to leave him at any moment.

"Yes?"

"I know that when you married me we were both strangers to each other and I vowed to be your friend and partner, not just your wife or a woman to warm your bed" she started uncertain of why she was telling him all of this "But at time has passed I discovered that apart from being a friend, my best friend you also became a wonderful lover, and we are blessed, I do not doubt that, not many get the chance that we got in which you marry a complete stranger and they turn out to be perfect for you in any way possible, and I might be rambling but I want you to know that this past year has been amazing and I never thought that I would find you, the wonderful person that you are and what I'm trying to say here, don't laugh you prat" she slapped his chest and he chuckled "I'm trying to tell you something important here, anyways now that you ruined the mood, I'm trying to tell you that I fell completely in love with you, you idiot dragon prince" Rhaegar was grinning at her.

"I love you too" he said and pressed his lips to her "I've been in love with you for a long time now and to know that you love me back, this is twice now that you've made me the happiest man alive Alexandra, I don't know how to return this feeling to you" he said, she offered him a smile.

"Just love me, and don't die on me, don't ever leave me" she murmured cuddling up to him, his grip on her tightened.

"I promise"

* * *

Alexandra had decided to walk around Harrenhal with Rhaegar while their servants settled their tents, Arthur and Brandon walking a few steps behind them. They had left little Rhaenys back at the Keep with The Queen since it was probably the safest place for the small princess. Rhaegar was telling her about how the Targaryens had destroyed the fortress with their dragons, not that she didn't know the story, but listening to Rhaegar recount the tale had a certain edge to it.

"Would you sing for me?" she asked suddenly, Rhaegar smiled at her.

"We have been married for a little more than a year now and never before have you asked to hear one of my songs, I thought you didn't like music" he said; she laughed.

"It never came to mind before, and I do love music" she said.

"I do not have my harp with me now, but later I promise that I will sing a song just for you to hear" he promised, she smiled softly at him.

"Like those you sing for our daughter?" she asked.

"I didn't knew you've hear them"

"I know everything my Prince, you would do well to remember that" she said with a sly grin, Rhaegar's laugh resounded around them.

Alexandra observed as Varys whispered something to the king, she was seated next to them in the Royal Box with her ladies and Brandon acting as her guard; Lyanna, Ned and Benjen where a few seats below them as they all watched the Melee. Alexandra also took notice of the Riverrun host, where a young Catelyn and Lyssa were seated next to their uncle Ser Brynden and a young man that had to be Petyr Baelish, another person that was in Alexandra's must be dealt with list.

* * *

The melee was brutal and disorganized, and Alexandra could observe why Robert Baratheon could've beaten Rhaegar in a future that was not going to happen now, the man was a total savage and didn't fight with the grace of her brothers or her husband, no, there was something positively animalistic of the way he handled that warhammer, but Alexandra was sure that if kept away from Lyanna he could be controlled.

After the Melee Alexandra decided to sit with her siblings, they exchanged stories about their lives, Benjen in particular seemed excited about the prospect of their father refurbishing Moat Cailin for him to have, he of course needed a wife, but their father would surely find one for him. Alexandra teased him that maybe Dacey Mormont would like to become his wife causing Benjen to blush. The Stark siblings shared lunch before the Princess was called to the Royal Box again as the jousting was about to begin.

Alexandra saw as Lyanna's and Benjen seats were empty, she also noticed the newest competitor, from afar it looked like a young squire playing at being knight, Alexandra knew better. When Lyanna defeated the three squires and won and subsequently ran away, Alexandra wanted to go down herself and berate her sister, she stood from her seat faking nauseas, Brandon held her as Rhaegar was down in the grounds and the king made a lewd comment about the dragon seed when Brandon took her away, Arthur following them closely.

* * *

Brandon took her to Lyanna's tent where she found her sister unbraiding her hair with Howland Reed tumbling with an armor. Alexandra raised an eyebrow at Lyanna and the younger Stark paled.

"Out of all the things Lya, really?" she asked keeping her voice down, Lyanna seemed abashed.

"I wanted to teach them a lesson" she said, Alexandra sighed and pulled her sister into a hug.

"I know, but now Aerys wants your head, we cannot allow ourselves to draw more attention to our family Lya, it is dangerous enough as it is" Alexandra said firmly, Lyanna nodded, then Alexandra turned to Howland who was fumbling with the shield and the breast plate. "Tonight while the castle sleeps you will hide that thing, I trust you to do it and not getting caught" then she turned to Lyanna "You will put on a dress and come with me, I shall wait"

After an hour Alexandra was back with Brandon, Arthur had been sent to look for the mysterious knight with Rhaegar and several other guards. They returned empty handed and promised that they would be looking.

* * *

Next morning they found the shield and breastplate under a tree close to the Lannister host, Alexandra wondered what possessed Howland to leave it there but didn't question his motives, in a fit of rage Aerys had named Jaime Lannister into the Kingsguard and sent him to King's Landing, causing Tywin to leave in the middle of the tourney. Tension rose high that night and only seemed to dissipate when Rhaegar played a song with his harp. Alexandra kept observing Lyanna's reaction to the song, her sister didn't cry, probably too busy thinking about something.

"Something is bothering you" said Rhaegar as they drank wine in their tent. She gave him a look, "Even when I was playing you were distracted, have I displeased you somehow?" he asked, she gave him a little smile.

"No love, I just been thinking about my siblings lately; I love Brandon but I miss Ned, Lya and Ben, having them here is just a dream come true, although I miss my father, I also miss our daughter" she said, Rhaegar smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"It's okay to miss them, soon we will go to King's Landing to retrieve her, we'll be on the first ship to Dragonstone" he promised and she pulled him in for a kiss, it only escalated from there.

Next morning when they woke they took their time to break their fast and to join the others, Rhaegar signed for the Joust wearing Alexandra's favor, he unhorsed several knights and even Brandon who was wearing Lya's, then he unhorsed four Kingsguards, including Arthur who was wearing Ashara's. Rhaegar won the lists getting the crown of blue winter roses to crown his Queen of Love and Beauty. Alexandra was alarmed for a few minutes, but Rhaegar placed the delicate crown on her head and gave her a short kiss.

That night she sat with her siblings and danced with Arthur, Ned and Benjen several times before being claimed by Brandon and then handed to Rhaegar, her last dance she shared with Lya, a really uncoordinated dance between twirls and laughter. Rhaegar played his harp again, a really sad song that watered her eyes even though no real tear went out. Lyanna had teased her sister all the way to the tents as Rhaegar, Brandon and Arthur smirked.

The goodbye was really sad, she handed Ned a letter to their father and hugged her younger siblings before they left, Brandon walked her back to the royal tents and sat with her as their servants packed everything, with a tragedy avoided she could go to King's Landing calmly.


	9. AN

_**Good Night dear readers, first of all, this note will be copied and pasted in my other stories so if you read the note in one of them you can just enjoy your chapter. THIS is a very important note, so here it goes: I know I've been off the grid for a couple of months here in FF, while I didn't stop writing completely I've had a few rough months, my health has not been good altogether and I changed jobs (to a better one thankfully) and I also started my thesis investigation because I will soon be graduating and I actually have to write the thesis, so yeah, I've been busy. I also wrote a few short stories about me being bitter AF about civil war that you can find in my AO3 account under the name of LadyNoir if any of you are interested.**_

 _ **If the fic you're reading was not updated this time around, don't worry, chapters are halfway done as I've encountered a few blocks along the way, the stories will be updated, they are not abandoned. I will someday in the future be retaking other WIP's that I have in my computer and in my AO3 account, those will be updated (probs in December 2017 or January 2018 after handing in my thesis project) so please don't despair.**_

 _ **Also the Supernatural Fic chapter one will be posted one of these days so if you like Supernatural and belong to the SPNFamily and like me got a terrible case of the Hellatus, the fic will be posted soon, probably in the next few weeks. What I can tell you is that it will be Dean/Alex, and that I will be exploring another side of Alex (hopefully one you will like).**_

 _ **And for those of you who like The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, I finally found the muse for the story, so by october or november (depends on how hard the plot hits me, seriously most of these stories write themselves until they don't and then this happens) Just please keep in mind that I'm a student that's finishing her career and that I will be devoting most of my time to my thesis in the next few months.**_

 _ **But I'm alive and well, and still writing (mostly in my iPad with lots of typos that I can never seem to fix completely) so you'll have also several one shots running around.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my stories, it means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **Ps. I have a few questions for you, please answer in the reviews if you may :)**_

 _ **1\. Did you really read all the note?**_

 _ **Writing Style. Third Person or First Person?**_

 _ **Does Alexandra often seems like a Mary Sue?**_

 _ **Am I making the characters justice?**_

 _ **Do you like this particular story? Why?**_

 _ **Would you check the AO3 stories?**_

 _ **What is your favorite color?**_


	10. Dragons, Wolves & Lions

When they returned to the Red Keep the first thing Alexandra noticed was the somber looking Jaime Lannister, he looked young and bored and Alexandra felt bad for him. Jaime had been assigned to guard Rhaella and Alexandra couldn't think of a worst place.

"Does Jaime Lannister needs to remain in the Kingsguard?" she asked Rhaegar one night while they were in their shared rooms.

"Father has decreed so" Rhaegar said, Alexandra sighed.

"He's so young, I reckon he's Ned's age or perhaps a year younger, he shouldn't be a guard yet, he should be discovering what he wants in life" she said softly, Rhaegar adopted a thoughtful posture and nodded, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"We shall be departing to Dragonstone in less than a moon's turn, perhaps we could take him with us, Oberyn has sailed yet again to Essos, so you will need another sparring partner," he said, Alexandra smiled at him and nodded.

"Lya will meet us there along with Dacey Mormont and Wynona Manderly, they will remain with us as my small court, along with Elia and Ashara" she explained.

* * *

Rhaegar was swift in having everything prepared for their departure, Alexandra was sad that Viserys would stay behind at the keep but there was nothing else that they could do about it, in a lighter note they were taking Jaime with them and Alexandra figured that it was alright.

Alexandra was happy to see the Red Keep disappear in the distance, she loathed the place and what it represented, the spies, the people, everything, she would be happier once Aerys was dead, Elia and Ashara shared the sentiment. The black castle of Dragonstone was a welcoming sight, Alexandra stepped on the beach and grinned as the sun hit her face.

"Home sweet home" she said softly, Elia and Ashara laughed as they walked next to her.

"Alex!" said a voice to the distance, and suddenly Alexandra, was trampled by Lyanna, who sent them both to the floor. Both sisters laughed as they hugged.

"Lya, gods what will I do with you little wolf?" Alexandra asked as they stood, Lyanna grinned at her sister.

"Love me, and never leave me" she said cheekily.

"Surely not Lya" she said and they continued walking.

Rhaegar had watched the amusing exchange with Brandon, Jaime and Arthur, the eldest wolf looked at Rhaegar, a grin on his face.

"Those two will be the death of me" he said, a fond tone to his voice, Rhaegar frowned.

"How so?" he asked, Brandon looked at him and sighed.

"You do not have a sister, which is why you don't understand, but sisters are blessings, a wife may love you out of duty, but a sister will love you just for who you are, she wont care if you're king of the seven kingdoms or a commoner, you are the world to her and you in turn must protect her, or them, that kind of love is freely given and no matter what you do, your sister will not hate you, they will scream and rage, they will be mad, but at the end of the day the love is there without you having to give them an expensive gift or make a sacrifice" Brandon explained softly, Arthur smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Aye that's true, I've been blessed with Ashara and little Allyria, although Ally is a mere child, she loves me selflessly" Arthur said, Rhaegar regarded his friends.

"And you Ser Jaime? You have a sister" Rhaegar said, the young knight nodded.

"Aye your grace, my sister is very special to me" Jaime said, albeit a bit muted, but Rhaegar decided to point it out.

They continued their walk towards the black fortress. When Rhaegar reached his rooms after talking to his small council, Alexandra was sitting on the bed braiding Lyanna's hair, while Lyanna held Rhaenys; Ashara, Elia, Dacey and Wynona were seated around them, Rhaegar cleared his throat getting the ladies attention. The ladies in waiting stood quickly while the Stark ladies took their time, Alexandra gathered Rhaenys in her arms and Lyanna stood, smiling at her sister.

"Tomorrow we will decide which of the rooms of this fortress will become our new sitting room," Alexandra told her ladies as they walked out of the room, Rhaegar smiled as he walked in and pressed a kiss to Rhaenys head.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" Rhaegar asked, Alexandra laughed.

"Flatterer" she said pressing a kiss to his cheek, Rhaenys gibbered and Alexandra and Rhaegar laughed, "My beautiful little princess, your mamma will make sure that you have nothing to fear for" Alexandra vowed.

"And what will her father make sure of?" Rhaegar asked, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"That the kingdom does not revolt" she said, Rhaegar frowned.

"You cannot be surely saying what I think" he said, she gave him a look.

"Since I was a child Rhaegar, I was blessed by the old gods with foresight, if we do nothing to stop _him_ , the kingdoms will raise in arms and kill us all, they wont care that Rhaenys is a babe nor that I am a Stark, they will only see dragons and dragonspawn" she said harshly, Rhaegar sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"We will fix this," he said, she nodded, then she smiled at him.

"I'm not naming any son of mine Aegon" she warned and he frowned.

"Why ever not, the prophecy-

"Forget about the damn prophecy, this world doesn't need us chasing fairy tales, I will tell you what is real and what will happen, the long night will come again, and so will be the prince that was promised, but I'll be damned if I let any son of mine go face the Others or the Night King alone, which is why we must keep the realms at peace, because when the Magnar Stark calls for aid we shall meet at the place where the last winter fell" she said, Rhaegar's breath hitched.

"My lady, you know of the prophecies?" he asked carefully.

"I have seen its ruin in dreams, the Night King is a formidable foe, strong enough to kill dragons," she said, Rhaegar pulled her into a tight hug, minding Rhaenys.

"How do we fight it?" he asked, her eyes looked much more silver than grey when she next spoke.

"Dragon glass and Valyrian steel, we must start mining dragonglass, send dragonglass weapons to the Night's Watch and more men to mind the keeps" she said, Rhaegar nodded.

"We will be ready wife, we will" he promised.

* * *

Next morning they attended breakfast as if nothing had happened the night before, Rhaenys was babbling excitedly to Lyanna who was holding the babe in her hands, Jaime Lannister to Lyanna's right often making faces at the babe making the little princess laughed, Alexandra raised an eyebrow and hid a smile when she suddenly had an idea.

Alexandra and her ladies decided to longue by the beach of Dragonstone near the mines, while the men sparred close by. It was pure domestic bliss of the Westerosi kind. When Brandon beat Jaime, Alexandra stood, removing her cloak, Brandon smirked as Rhaegar handed his sword to her.

"Care for a little sparring Ser Jaime?" she asked, Jaime tensed but nodded, "Don't go easy on me cub, I will have no mercy on you"

She and Jaime clashed swords until she managed to trip him and hold her sword to his throat; she was smirking.

"Do you yield, ser Jaime?" she asked,

"Yes princess" he said and she smiled and offered her hand so he could stand.

"My turn!" exclaimed Lyanna already wielding Brandon's sword, Alexandra looked at Jaime.

"What do you say Ser Jaime? Do you wish to spar with my little sister?" the princess asked, Jaime seized Lyanna up and nodded.

They sparred and it was close until Jaime managed to pin Lyanna to the ground, she yielded, a grin on her face, as Brandon and Arthur always went easy on her and Rhaegar had never wanted to join in.

"What about you Lady Dacey? Want to show this southerners what the bearmaidens of Bear Island are made of?" asked Brandon weaving his sword, Dacey grinned as she stood, Alexandra handed Dacey a sword and the lady of Bear Island sparred against ser Arthur.

"Lady Dacey, I must say that I am very impress with your skill with the sword" Arthur said after he managed to beat her, "Our northern ladies are made of very strong will"

* * *

The days kept passing and Alexandra found out she was with child again, she often contented herself watching Lyanna spar with Jaime as the two had struck an easy friendship as Lyanna was an unstoppable force and Jaime was probably the only one in their group who had the energy enough to keep with the youngest she wolf's banter.

Brandon often watched them with a knowing smile, while Ashara and Elia giggled away their thoughts, if only Aerys hadn't named Jaime into the Kingsguard.

"What would you have me do then?" Rhaegar asked as he and Alexandra trekked along the shore barefooted.

"We could try to strike an alliance with Tywin, the return of his heir in change of his support, your father slighted him when he gave Jaime the white cloak, I think that our young guard might be regretting that decision" she said, Rhaegar seemed pensive.

"So we return him his heir, that does not gives me any ties to the Lannisters, how to keep them on our side?" Rhaegar asked, Alexandra smiled.

"Lya likes Jaime, and they're both obstinate enough that it might work, Tywin's grandchildren would be cousins to the crown, the north, and Dorne" Alexandra said, Rhaegar seemed to consider.

"That might work, although then, what about my Baratheon cousins?"

"Offer to make Renly your squire? Stannis Baratheon is too old to be a Squire but Renly in a few years could be a good option, besides I heard that Tywin is working in a match between Cersei and Robert" she said, Rhaegar frowned.

"That could work, Elbert Arryn would never marry Cersei Lannister, Jon Arryn hates Lannisters on principle, but then how would we get the Arryns?" he asked, she shrugged, they couldn't arrange marriages for the entire kingdom.

"How does a visit North sounds to you? Father needs to meet his granddaughter and I miss Benjen and Winterfell," she said with a smile, Rhaegar smirked.

"It sounds wonderful"


End file.
